


Wait

by morioriohno



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Falling from Heights, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morioriohno/pseuds/morioriohno
Summary: Hey, short and not even remotely sweet! From yami-sama on tumblr, I got “Felix's thoughts on Locus' betrayal before he dies.” (Hey thanks for the two prompts in one ask, btw, i’ll be doing the other one after I post this ;D)





	Wait

**WAIT**

...

It takes Felix twelve seconds to hit the ground.

In the first second, all he feels is the explosion's force against his body as the grenade detonates and throws him off the cliff. A scream rips away from him as his world spins and the world rockets upwards and suddenly he's falling, there is nothing between him and the ground and the power suit is only dragging him down faster and some part of him realizes that he may or may not be about to die.

The panic is already there—well, the panic has been there for a while. Ever since Locus threw that gun down in front of him, ever since he started to get the feeling that maybe, _just_ maybe, Locus wasn't entirely on board with the plan of killing the Reds and Blues. But only after the next second does that panic really take hold, deep and infectious, spreading so fast that before he can think too hard about it it's taken over every inch of his mind and he really understands, he's falling to his death _,_ he's _actually going to die._

His HUD alarms catch on at the same time he does, and the next second, an altitude alert starts to tick downwards from nine thousand feet. That's, _fuck,_ that's high. That's high, that's high that's high.

The world flies upwards. Felix goes down, and for a few more seconds his life is a screaming panic as the clouds around the cliff surround him and fly away and the moisture starts to leak into his suit filters and he can feel the air he breathes getting damp with every passing instant. He reaches for the cliff, limbs flailing for any kind of saving grace he might see, a tree branch, an outcropping, but he's too far from everything, he's just a Felix plummeting to his death in the open air. 

In the sixth second, Isaac wonders how it came to this. How he had made this career of mercenary work a lucrative one, how he was so close to the top of the world, and how one little fuckup had literally sent him crashing down. 

The next second, his mind invariably turns to Sam. They're a team— _were_ a team, ever since the war and all the times after. They've saved lives together. They've murdered together. They've won, every time, one way or another. Felix and Locus, the perfect team, the best of the best. So why does this feel as if Sam is the one who pushed him off the cliff?

_I'm not doing this because somebody told me to. I'm doing this for me._

The panic hits harder as he hears those words again, again and again on repeat, hears the conviction in those words. Nobody had used any names, but that wasn't Locus speaking. That was Sam. That was Sam saying that this partnership was done, that _he_ was done with Isaac. No more Sam and Isaac, no more Locus and Felix. No more team.

There should be other memories that matter more than this, now that he's _fucking_ _dying_ , there should be other things from his past that he should be thinking about instead, better things, but nothing screams in his thoughts like this betrayal.

Felix is dying _alone_.

The altimeter drops into the hundreds and Felix runs out of air to scream with, and the only thing he can hear now is his breathing, heavy and quick and panicked in his ears as the wind screams around him. He can't see the ground, only the sky, only the temple as it rises into the heavens and leaves him behind.

In the tenth second, he thinks that maybe choosing a codename that meant "lucky" was a little premature.

As the meter drops under a hundred, Felix wonders if he should brace himself for impact. He's barely thought of that when he hits the ground, and for a fraction of an instant, all he can feel is indescribable agony as his spine shatters and his blood vessels burst and the HUD system is alive with static just before everything goes dark. 

After the twelfth second, Felix doesn't feel anything at all.

...


End file.
